


Wolf

by Shanhei



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: This is an AU with wolf born M21.  This universe the werewolfves have 3 forms. One human, two wolf, and three battle form. Crombel gets M21 from Maduke. Year's of torture and a collar around his neck makes M21 unable to turn into human form. He stays a wolf most of the time. With Frankenstein help, they try to fix the problem.  I started at Aris so Tao and Takeo are already with Frankenstein.  Also, the front part was pulled off by M24 and M-18.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of chapter one. I just got a beta for this story. I would like to give thanks for the great job of AvenGrey73 this story is going to be awesome. Lol

Crombel smiled as he inspected the new batch of test subjects.

“Mmmm,” said the deranged scientist. “Give me the girl with the brown hair on the left. Also, the two boys with black hair.” 

Maduke walked over and growled at the scientist, “What are you doing here?”

“My, my, have you already forgotten our agreement? I give your people the information you want. You give me test subjects.”

“I have not forgotten. I would have sent them. I do not want my people to see me talking to you or them finding out about this,” Maduke growled again.

Suddenly, there was shouting. The two men looked over to see the guards fighting a young boy with silver hair.

“Let go of me! Get the hell off me!” screamed the boy.

Crombel walked over, seized the boy’s chin and lifted his head. He stood there staring into the boy’s face. He was very handsome even with the scar running through his lip. The boy’s eyes were silver. Almost white, but something else shone in those beautiful eyes. Defiance.

Oh, how the mad scientist wanted to get a hold of this boy. How he wanted to break his spirit and crush his hopes.

“I’ll take this boy off your hands too. If you don’t have any plans for him,” said Crombel with a smirk.

“You can have him,” Maduke sighed. “It’s a shame too. He comes from one of the strongest bloodlines.” 

Crombel watched as his people dragged the boy away. “Pleasure doing business with you.” 

“Don’t think this will be a habit,” Maduke growled.

Combel just smiled and left.

~Many years later~

Dr. Aris was asked to report to Crombel’s lab. She didn’t want to; she couldn’t stand the man. He was arrogant and thought his way was the only way. 

“Ah, there you are. I heard what happened with your DA-5 group,” Crombel said with a cruel smile.

How did he even know about it? They were on a secret mission investigating him she thought. Until she saw Yuri standing next to Crombel. Aris hated that guy too. He changed his loyalty like most people changed underwear.

“Yes, it is truly depressing. I’m on my way to investigate the situation,” she said with a fake smile.

“I have something that might help with that,” Crombel said as he got up and moved over to her. She watched him curiously as he handed her a leash.

Her eyes followed the leash, and at the end was a beautiful, silver wolf. The wolf stood with his head at Crombel’s waist. The wolf’s eyes were almost white and a small scar running down the side of his snout.  
“This is M-21. I need to gather data on him, and I thought that your mission would be a good chance.”   
Crombel looked pleased as he saw the woman’s reaction.

“He is so adorable,” she said petting his head. “So fluffy. What does his human form look like?”

M-21 skin crawled at the scientist’s touch.

“Do not let him take human form. It is a reward. One he has not earned in a while. He cannot change forms with that collar on anyways.”

“Aww,” Aris said with disappointment.

Crombel smirked. “This is not one of your creations. I know the games you like to play with your so-called children.”

“Ok, I get it. NO games,” she pouted as she glared at Crombel.

Then curiosity got the better of her, so she just had to ask, “How can he stay in that transformation for so long?” 

With a creepy smile, Crombel huffed. “Now, why would I give you my secrets? Just know that’s his form. Not a transformation. Remember he can’t transform with the collar on.”

“Wow,” she said with the look of awe on her face. She bent down and patted M-21. Crombel turned a werewolf into a pet. How in the world did he manage that? she thought as she straightened herself out. 

Aris said her farewells, and Yuri nods as they left with M-21 in tow. 

~In Korea~

M-21 and Yuri just got back from investigating the scene of the fight. While Yuri told Aris what they found out, M-21 curled up against the wall. Two days ago, he followed an energy trail that lead to a blond man. He was covered with the traces of Takeo and Tao. Also small traces of his pack mates-- M-24 and M-18. His pack mates were on a mission and haven’t returned yet. He was worried but Crombel wouldn’t answer his questions. 

Dr. Aris-- being the crazy woman she is-- wanted to keep the blond man for a modification subject. Yuri and Dr. Aris were so dumb; they don’t even know that guy is faking being under mind control. M-21 huffed as he laid his head on his paws. 

The blond man looked at him. M-21’s head went up. Did that man hear him? he thought to himself. The blond man now smiled.

M-21 looked over to where Aris was talking to Yuri, seeing that the coast was clear. Then M-21 crawled across the floor to the blond man. When he reached his feet, M-21 looked up.

“Can you hear me?” M-21 thought.

M-21 heard chuckling in his head. “Yes are you surprised?”

“Why are you pretending to be under Yuri’s control?”

“For information. And you? Why are you still in that form?” the blond man asked?

But before any more could be said, there was a beep, and the man pulled out his cell phone.

“I have to go,” said the man, who leaned down and petted him before he stood up.

Aris and Yuri turned and stared at him.

“Oops…I got a text,” the blond man chuckled. “Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I’ll put it on vibrate.”

“I didn’t think you come around so fast,” Yuri said with a surprised look.

M-21 made a sound that kind of sounds like laughter.

“It’s been two days, Yuri” Aris snapped rolling her eyes.

M-21 watched the three strange humans fight; he thought it was quite funny. Until the blond man tried to leave and Arise sent one of her guards to rip off the blond man’s leg. M-21 was impressed with the way the man fought; the guards even had to transform. Until Aris started saying that the blond man was one of the Crombel’s creations.

“M-21, did he send you to help this man?” Aris screamed.

“What the hell are you talking about?” M-21 thought at Arise as he growled.

“It does seem kind of suspicious. He sends you to help us, and then this man who is obviously one of Crombel’s creations shows up,” Yuri huffed, jumping on the bandwagon.

“You’re not going to believe anything I say, are you?” he thought. He could feel Yuri and Aris’s minds reaching to read his thoughts. It was painful to have them both reaching for his mind at once. M-21 shook his head and let out a small whimper.

As if the blond man knew that they were hurting M-21, he spoke, “The wolf knows nothing. I’m only here because he approached me.”

“True, but this is too much of a coincidence. They don’t just keep a warehouse full of guys like you.”

Both of Aris’s guards attacked the man at the same time, making the blond man jump out the door. By the time M-21 got out there, both were in pieces on the ground.

M-21 mind was spinning. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help the man. He had traces of his pack mates on him. What was the reason for that? The man could give him answers; this man helped him when Aris and Yuri were hurting him. As these thoughts assaulted M-21’s brain, he turned around. 

The scene before made him cringe. The man was in tattered clothes and bleeding, looking away from Yuri. If he could have yelled out, he would have because Yuri was raising his arm to fire an energy blast at the man’s back.

Before it even registered, M-21 moved. Running as fast as he can to reach the man. Yuri fired before M-21 could get there, but he still jumped in the stream. There was a loud boom and a cloud of smoke. 

Aris and Yuri seemed to think that all their problems were solved. When the smoke cleared, they found out just how wrong they were. Standing there unscathed was the blond man. More shocking was the fact there was a werewolf in battle form. M-21 knew there was no way to go back. His pack mates warned him not to show he was getting stronger. For some unknown reason, he had a desire to protect that blond-haired man.

“You…How? You’re not supposed to be able to change forms?” Aris screamed as she stared at the wolf before them.

M-21 stood tall. He had a human form but not like one Frankenstein had ever seen. The wolf had silver hair that was spiked with wolf ears on top of his head. His arms were covered with fur all the way to his clawed hands and fur spread all down his back. His legs still looked like a wolf’s, bent and covered with fur, big paws instead of feet, and he had a massive tail swaying back and forth. His well-sculpted chest was also covered with fur except for a trail of bare skin that went from around his neck to about where his belly button would be. His face had no fur with his signature scar running through his lip. His jaw was a little elongated that gave the appearance of him having a small muzzle. To Frankenstein, the figure standing before him looked more like a horror movie cliché than any real werewolf he ever seen.

Unlike the other man, M-21 had a gaping wound in his stomach. The collar around his neck was glowing red and smoking. The pain of the collar fighting against his transformation was excruciating. So was the pain from the wound in his gut. He knew between the wounds and the collar around his neck he didn’t have much time before he changed back. From somewhere deep inside, he summoned what little power he had left, then released a howl that shook the ground. Rocks, debris, and dirt flew at the two Union operatives. Yuri jumped next to Aris and put up a barrier. The force of the howl put a small crack in their shield. M-21, with his power practically exhausted, fell to the ground, transforming back. 

Without skipping a beat, the blond man attacked. The shield blew apart, sending Yuri flying. In a blink of an eye, the blond-haired man had Dr. Aris by the head and was lifting her off the ground. 

“What in the world have you people been doing? You’re kidnapping people and modifying them. You are using humans as disposable materials and turning werewolves into watch dogs. How sick have the Union become to think this is right,” the blond haired man yelled.

Before any answers were given, a hail of bullets made the man drop the doctor and jump back. 

M-21 ears were ringing. His powers were dangerously low, so low that his healing was affected. He opened his eyes to see Takeo arguing with the blond man. Something about hurting his sister. He crawled closer to the scene. His pain shot up, so he stopped, and closed his eyes.

When M-21 opened his eyes again, he saw that crazy bitch with her hand through Takeo’s back. M-21 knew that if Aris won, she would surely kill him. He took the last of his energy and stood on shaky legs. With a burst of power, he charged and clamped down on the arm that was in Takeo’s back. M-21 could feel the bone snap under the pressure of his jaws.

“Stupid mutt!” Aris shrieked as she slung him off her arm. M-21 flew into a pile of debris. 

That’s it. His energy is all spent; his healing was slow, and he didn’t know if he would make it. It was ok though. If he was going to die at least it wouldn’t be as a lab rat. That was M-21’s last thought before the darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my hard working Beta reader justjimei. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Frankenstein watched the monitor as he adjusted the IV flow as the wolf slept on the bed. Then he turned to the bed on the other side of him to check Takeo’s bandage.

Takeo’s wound was healing fine. Frankenstein was more worried about his mental health. Finding out that his sister was fake, that Dr. Aris made it all up just so she could control him, to use him to carry out all sorts of unspeakable things. Did the Union raid the nearest insane asylum to get its scientists? 

With a beep, Frankenstein was pulled out of his thoughts as he headed to the machine that made the annoying sound. 

It was the results of the wolf’s blood test. As he studied the screen, he frowned and tapped his finger on his chin.

With the hiss of the automatic lab doors, Frankenstein turned around to see his master standing there with two steaming cups.

“Ah, thank you, Master, ” Frankenstein said as he took the cup from Raizel’s hand. The smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his nose and put a small smile on his face.

”How are they?” asked Raizel as he sipped his tea. 

“Takeo is healing fine. His energy levels are improving. I’m more worried about his mental state.” Then he sighed and looked at the wolf., “ His healing is getting faster the more energy he gains. However, he suffers from dehydration and malnutrition.” 

Raizel put his cup down on Frankenstein’s desk, walked over to the wolf,and slowly stroked the wolf’s head. 

“Have you figure out why he’s like this?” Raizel asked looking at Frankenstein, who waved him over to the desk as he sipped his coffee.

Putting down his coffee, he showed Raizel the blood test results as he spoke, “It would seem our friend here has been modified, heavily modified, with different species of wolf DNA. I was shocked to see he was malnourished when he has been modified with arctic wolf DNA. The arctic wolves can go longer between eating than other wolves.”

Raizel looked at the wolf. “What about the pups? They probably didn’t realize the true age of their subject. He might look like a young adult but he’s not. As a rule, pups need more food than an adult so…”

“So if they were feeding him just enough for an adult they were, in a sense, starving him,” Frankenstein said as he looked to his master. Raizel nodded in agreement. With that Frankenstein sighed and added, “He has also been modified with gray wolf DNA, probably for stamina, and eastern wolf DNA. The only reason I can find for that was appearances. They are usually confused with huskies. So the boy would have the appearance of a large mixed-breed dog instead of a wolf. Oh, and they also tried to modify him with noble DNA too. I guess to see if they could instill in him mental powers like mind control or telekinesis. All they managed was a weak form of telepathy. That’s how he can talk to us in wolf form.”

“ I knew they did something. Wolves talk with body language and growls in that form. Not mentally.” The sadness on Raizel’s face pained Frankenstein but before he could speak a voice broke the silence.

“Hey, boss, is it a good time to talk?” Tao asked, standing in the doorway.  
Frankenstein waved him in, chuckling as he watched the young modified human practically bounce in the room like he had too much coffee.

“The collar that was on M-21’s neck that I, like the genius I am, removed is used like the cuffs Shark put on Regis. To absorb power to keep the prisoner from using their abilities. Only, this one is used for werewolves.” Tao looked at them with a smug smile.

Raizel lolked at the young boy with a small smile on his face while Frankenstein gave a look of exasperation. “Tao! Please continue.”

“Oh, okay…” Tao try to calm down as the man he called boss was letting a small amount of dark aura seep out. He continued, “Sorry, boss. The collar is just not strong enough. M-21 has more power than they realized. In the reports I found, there is no mention of where he came from, his original name. Hell, they didn’t even state he was a werewolf in any of the reports.” 

“Why would they do this?” Raizel sighed as he looked at the young wolf.

Tao walked over to the wolf and started to speak. “I can tell you why, ” he said as he reached down to rub the wolf’s head. His eyes got wide as he exclaimed, “OH my God, so fluffy!” Then he let out a tiny squeak.

Frankenstein groaned, more of his menacing aura seeping out. “Tao! Concentrate. You were about to tell us why.” Frankenstein looked over at his master, a small amused smile playing on his lips. Through their bond, he rebuked his master, “You are not helping.” 

As soon as Raizel received the message, his hand went up to cover the smile still lingering on his lips.

Frankenstein sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot of today, turned his attention back to Tao.

“If it were me, I would make him a spy. Think about it. A bunch of people in a tent making plans for a battle. They’re not going to think anything of a dog hanging around but this dog could report everything it hears and see,” Tao finished his statement and went back to rubbing M-21’s ear, earning him a small growl.

They were called to dinner by Seira. Tao set up sensors to let them know if there was movement in the lab. 

After dinner, while Tao was washing the dishes, Seira was serving Master some tea, and Frankenstein was looking over some of the information Tao had found while hacking the Union. Frankenstein could see Regis out of the corner of his eyes fidgeting; the boy was also opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but didn’t know if he should.

“Regis, if there’s something you want to say just say it. Stop opening and closing your mouth like a fish. It’s so inelegant.” 

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as Frankenstein and Regis glared at each other.  
“It’s… Are you really going to let that creature stay here? He’s a werewolf. They are despicable and cannot be trusted. Especially with the fact that you have human children coming in and out of this house.”

As soon as Aregis finished and before Frankenstein could speak, there was a loud clank that caused Regis and Frankenstein to jump and turn to face Raizel.

The noise must have been Raizel putting his cup down harder than normal. The look on his face was that of anger as he spoke, “In every species, there are those who should not be trusted. Like the traitor Nobles, by your reasoning, then I shouldn’t trust you. To judge a whole group of beings by the actions of some members is wrong. The boy has been taken from his world and forced to stay in the form of an animal, and yet he still tried to help Frankenstein and Takeo. That is enough for me to let him stay here. I’m going to the lab.” Raizel stood up and looked at Frankenstein. Annoyance still showing on Raizel’s face.

“Yes, master.,” Frankenstein bowed in acknowledgment. 

Frankenstein watched his master leave, then he turned to Regis. He was going to yell at the boy, but Regis was looking at the floor deep in thought so he left him alone, going back to his stack of data.

When Raizel entered, the lab the scene before him was frightening. Not because of what he saw but what Frankenstein will do when he sees it.

The lab was a mess. The IV bag was knocked over and leaking all over the floor. The cot that the wolf laid on was now turned over. Also the machine to monitor the pup’s energy was knocked over too. That was not all; Takeo was on his knees looking under the table with the cookie machine on it .

Takeo felt the worrying aura of Raizel. He whippedd his head and stared wide-eyed at the raven-haired noble.

“Sir, M-21 woke up and…” 

Before Takeo could finish, Raizel said, “He was scared to be here. He thought the Union had got him.”

“Yes, ” Takeo agreed. He did not have the same strength or mental capacity to hear M-21’s thoughts, but Takeo could feel the fear coming off the wolf in waves.

Raizel got on his knees beside Takeo and peered under the table. The young wolf was all the way against the wall, both his paws over his muzzle. Raizel couldn’t help but smile at the adorable look of the wolf.

“M-21, you are safe here. We are not the Union,” Raizel said, letting a calm aura brush against the wolf. “Takeo, can you start to clean up the mess?”  
Takeo nodded and went to work.

M-21 moved his paws and looked at Raizel with his silver eyes. “Who are you?” the wolf thought, but then realized he probably won’t be heard.

M-21 was shocked when he received an answer.

“I’m Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. You may call me Rai.I’m pretty sure you know Takeo.”

The calming aura soothed M-21’s nerves. He crawled a little more towards the hand outstretched, sinffing and feeling the aura of the one offering it. 

While M-21 could feel the calm radiating from the man, he could sense something else too. Power. More power than he ever felt in his life. The man Rai smelled strange; all he could smell was tea, ramen, and clean clothes.

Rai saw the pup’s ears we’re flattened to his head. Raizel didn’t want to frighten the wolf any more than he was already, so he gently stroked the pup’s head, and now he filled his aura with the desire to protect and help. 

“Will you come out from under there? ” Raizel chuckled.

“Okay,” the wolf thought as he started crawling out from under the table. 

M-21 stopped when he felt an aura almost as strong as Rai’s but this aura was mad. M-21 scrambled back to the wall.

Raizel sighed.

“What in the world happened here?”

“The boy woke up in the lab and was scared. I was trying to get him out from hiding, however, you just scared him more.”

Frankenstein bowed. “Sorry, Master. I was just scared when I saw what was happening on the monitor. I thought perhaps he attacked Takeo.” Frankenstein relaxed and dropped to his knees next to his master. 

Peering under the table, Frankenstein saw the shaking young wolf, paws over his muzzle and eyes closed.

“I’m sorry. Please forgive me,” Frankenstein said, as he extended his hand for the wolf to smell.

“You!” the wolf thought as he opened his eyes and looked.

“Oh, you remember me. Excuse me for not properly introducing myself earlier. I was kind of busy. I am Frankenstein.” 

M-21 looked at the man; he could still feel the dark energy radiating but it was different. It was pulled back and stuck in a cage. M-21 sniffed. All could smell from the blond- no, Frankenstein – was disinfectant, tea, and ramen. Not what you expect a scientist to smell like.

Frankenstein chuckled. “I am more like a doctor. Scientists only care about data. I care about my patients.” 

M-21 crawled forward, sticking his head out from the table. He doesn’t even know why he hid there; the two strong beings could just flip the table over even with the heavy machine on top. 

M-21 finally crawled out of his hiding space. The first thing he asked the blond doctor was, “M-18… M-24, I sense them. Where are they?”

“Follow me, ” Frankenstein said as he walked towards a set of doors. 

When they arrived at the doors, and Raizel spoke, “M-18 when into eternal sleep.”

“You mean dead How?” M -21 couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Protecting innocent children from the modified human named Jake but…” Frankenstein was saying before he stopped to open the door. 

When the door opened, there were two tanks in the room; one was full of green liquid. M-21 eyes widened at the realization that floating in the tank was M-24.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I was trying out if people like it ill write more I really want to write M being a security dog at the school. Lol, let me know what u think thanks.


End file.
